Secret Relations
by deans-girl67
Summary: Steve and Tony have been in a secret relationship since after the battle with Loki. Everything was going great- until everyone found out. This is Stony. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Relations

Prologue

Tony watched the door to Steve's crappy upstate apartment with a heavy heart. After all those things he had said about Steve, he didn't know how he had the courage to do this. This little cheesy, stupid way of declaring his secret little crush, as if slapping Steve's ass or smelling Steve's strong, masculine yet feminine, scent when they had hugged wasn't a red flag. Funny thing was, Tony had an open chance to apologize when Steve practically begged for forgiveness a few weeks ago. Back to the scene on hand, Tony took a deep breath before walking up to Steve's door and knocking. Tony heard Steve fumbling around, being his not so graceful self. The man in the apartment was not Captain America, but Steve Rogers. Tony watched the doorknob turn as Steve opened the door.

"Hey, Tony! Come in! Sorry, it's a mess, I was baking." Steve said, a soft, shy smile on his face, one that was usually hidden by the man's soldier like attitude.

Tony walked in and shut the door behind him. Steve's apartment was immaculate, as usual. Tony usually called bullshit when Steve said his quarters were messy. Tony remembered he had to make this kind of quick since the rest of the Avengers would be at the tower, and because he'd lied and said he was coming to pick Steve up.

"So, Tony. What's going on?" Steve asked.

"I- Steve, sit." Tony said.

Steve took a seat on the couch and looked up at Tony, his blue eyes wide with confusion and question. Tony quickly pulled out his phone and put on a song.

"I've tried playing it cool, but when I'm looking at you, I can't ever be brave, cause you make my heart race, shot me out of the sky, you're my kryptonite, you keep making me weak, frozen and can't breathe-" Tony sang, enjoying the blush that stained Steve's cheeks.

"Something's got to give now, cause I'm dying just to make you see, that I need you here with me now, cause you've got that one thing." Tony sang, pulling Steve to his feet and pushing him against a wall.

"T-Tony, what are you-" Steve whimpered, and god, did that turn Tony on.

"Steve, I have feelings for you. I want you, scratch that, _**need**_ you." Tony said, slowly pressing his lips to Steve's.

Tony felt that moment of electricity as he kissed Steve. Steve's lips were slightly chapped, but still soft and plump, and they tasted like cherry Chapstick™. Steve started to kiss back and gently put his hands on Tony's chest. Steve slowly let his tongue mingle with Tony's. Tony groaned.

"Oh my God, Steve. Your mouth should be illegal. It's a goddamn weapon." Tony said.

Steve blushed. He was having trouble wrapping his mind around this. He didn't understand what someone as amazing as Tony saw in him. Steve could feel Tony's hands wander to his backside and Steve pushed Tony gently. He couldn't let Tony feel him and ruin this moment.

"Tony, I-I have feelings for you, too. But I don't understand. Is this okay now? Am I okay to like this? Fury-" Steve said, not looking Tony in the eye.

"Fuck Fury, Steve. It's okay for people to be gay now. It never wasn't okay. You can like it." Tony said.

"Tony, does this make us an, uh, item?"

"A what? Do you mean a couple? Only if you want, Steve."

"Oh, I want. I want it very badly."

"Well, I guess I'll do this the official way. Steven Rogers, will you go steady with me?"

"I would like that very much, Tony."

Tony smiled and released Steve. Tony felt awful for even having to tell Steve what he was thinking. Steve's first real relationship shouldn't have to be like this.

"Steve, our relationship will have to be secret. People can't know. Not until I find a way to make it public without hurting people." Tony said.

"Oh. Okay, Tony. I understand." Steve said, sounding a little hurt.

"Steve, I'm not trying to say I don't want people to know we're dating. Actually, I would like to tell every tabloid and newspaper so everyone knows your mine. And if you're worried about S.H.I.E.L.D. or the team, if they don't like it, they can suck it."

Steve giggled. He looked at Tony and kissed his cheek. He walked out of the room and into the bathroom to shower. Tony suddenly remembered that he was supposed to take Steve to the tower. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Don't worry, Tony. Pepper called and said you were rounding up the Avengers for a get together." Steve called through the door.

Tony smiled. He always wins the prize.

**A/N: The song Tony serenaded Steve with was **_**One Thing by One Direction.**_** I know, it's lots of feels, but I see Tony and Steve as feels people. Please R & R! My turtles are hungry!**


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Relations

Chapter 1

Tony leaned in the doorway of the gym. Steve was doing his morning yoga, bathed in the golden sunlight that was streaming through the windows. Tony liked seeing Steve take on that healthy, relaxed glow. He liked watching Steve do his yoga, seeing him relaxed and just breathing in and out slowly. That and Steve wore tight sweatpants and a form fitting tee-shirt. Yeah, that was a plus too. Steve opened his eyes and smiled to himself, not noticing Tony. So, Tony snuck behind Steve and covered his eyes.

"Guess who, gorgeous?" Tony whispered into Steve's ear.

"Hmmm…Is it my genius, handsome boyfriend?" Steve asked.

"Good guess. I always knew you were smart."

Steve blushed and turned to face Tony. Tony gave Steve a playful grin and slipped his hands under Steve's shirt. Tony frowned as he ran his hands over Steve's chest and torso, feeling raised skin, like scars. Steve quickly pushed Tony's hands away. Tony complied, not wanting to push Steve into the metaphorical corner. Instead, he let his hands wander to Steve's ass, which was now sopping wet. Tony raised an eyebrow at Steve.

"Your pants are wet, Steve. You sit in something? Did you have an accident?" Tony asked, a smile twitching at his lips. Steve wasn't smiling at all.

"I don't appreciate being made fun of." Steve said lowly, hot tears pricking at his eyes.

"I was just asking-"

"No, you were teasing! I don't like it! It's not my fault it happens!"

"Wait, what isn't your fault? Steve, I'm sorry for teasing. Please talk to me."

Steve backed into the wall and slid down it, tears freely streaming down his face. Tony crouched down and took Steve's face into his hands. He couldn't take the heartbroken look on Steve's innocent face.

"Please, Steve. I hate seeing you so upset." Tony said, keeping his voice low and soft.

"I-I'm not like other guys. I-I have more estrogen in my system. I don't only get hard in sexual situations. My anus-" Steve paused to compose himself, "Produces a lubricating substance. Do you remember when Clint said I didn't smell like a man?"

"Yeah."

"It's because my pH is different. Instead of giving off completely male pheromones, I give off female and male ones. Therefore, I smell different. And I was afraid that because of that, you wouldn't- you would-"

"That I wouldn't what? That I wouldn't love you? That I would think less of you? That I wouldn't want to have sex with you? Steve, I don't care. Less lube I have to buy. It's just more to you for me to love. No need to be embarrassed."

Steve grinned at Tony and raised a playful eyebrow. Tony smiled back and kissed Steve. Tony was taken back when Steve tackled him and put their foreheads together. Steve looked a little embarrassed, but Tony tried to ease Steve's insecurity by kissing him and taking a little more control. Steve seemed to get a little more confident as he toyed with the button on Tony's pants and then he stopped.

"Damn it, stop being a tease. Though, I guess I should get in a better position for what you're going to do, huh?" Tony asked.

"You're okay with me, uh, sucking you?" Steve asked sheepishly.

"Oh my God. You have to ask? Let me get in a better position."

Tony all but ripped his pants off and laid down for Steve. Steve bit his lip but gave a smile and went between Tony's legs and took his hard, flushed member into his mouth. He was trying to remember how to do this, like he had all those years ago, but he didn't want to think about _**those **_memories while having this special moment with Tony. So, he just did what came naturally. He sucked, licked at random spots, and enjoyed the groans he elicited from Tony.

"Oh, fuck yes, there Steve. Do that again. _**Yes!**_" Tony exclaimed.

Steve and Tony were so busy with each other; they hadn't heard JARVIS say that Pepper was here and coming up. Needless to say, they were surprised at the gasp they heard.

"Oh Lord, Tony, put your pants back on. And you better explain this. Not that I care that Steve was blowing you, but I think I deserve an explanation." Pepper said.

Steve scrambled up and looked at the floor while Tony slipped into his pants. He walked up to Pepper.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Potts. You shouldn't have seen us being, um, less decent. Please forgive us-" Steve said, before being cut off by Tony.

"Like this is the worst thing she's caught me doing." Tony said.

Pepper glared at Tony and grabbed his hand before dragging him away.

"Steve, give me a Tony a moment, okay? And call me Pepper." Pepper said.

"Yes ma'am, Ms.-Pepper." Steve said.

Pepper smiled at Steve before dragging Tony into the hall and glaring. She was pretty upset, not about what she saw, but about why she saw it.

"Anthony Edward Stark! Are you really corrupting poor, innocent Steve? Was he ready to do something like that? Wait, did you force him to? God, Tony-" Pepper said.

"He asked! I'm not making him do anything! Besides, we've been dating for a few months now. It's only natural that Steve wants to explore. I'm glad he asked. He's really shy, so it means he's getting more confident." Tony said.

"Damn it, Tony- wait, did you just say you two are _**dating**_? As in, you two are a thing?"

"Yeah. But I wasn't going to tell you. Or anybody, for that matter."

"Hey, I am your assistant. I should know. Especially since you're involved with a man that has the dating experience of a toddler. But he must not have the sex experience of one."

"Pepper, what did you need again? Can we stop talking about this? You know we're together, you won't tell anybody. What did you want?"

"I wanted to remind you about the art gala tonight. Unless you're too busy to attend."

"Nah, I'll be there. Steve can come, too. He likes painting and stuff."

Pepper smiled as her sight wandered to Steve, who was looking out the window at New York. He looked so cute and innocent, his face against the glass, his nose scrunched up like he was thinking hard. She knew Steve hadn't really explored New York yet, and that he was probably curious. She looked back at Tony and gave him a stern look.

"Alright, Tony. But be warned, I will be watching. Steve is new to this, so he's very insecure and the minute you hurt him, I will get in the Iron Man armor and blast you with a uni-beam. Got it?"

"Got it."

Pepper turned on her heels and walked away, leaving the couple to their devices. Tony walked back to Steve and wrapper his arms around him. Steve didn't respond, his thoughts far away. Tony slipped his hands into the waistband of Steve's sweatpants and slowly ran his fingers over the sensitive patch of skin above the waistband of his underwear. Steve shivered. Tony growled possessively and nipped at Steve's ear.

"You like that, huh? Are you ticklish? Maybe I should test somewhere else?" Tony asked, his voice husky.

"T-Tony, I-I don't want to do this right now. Not yet. Can we wait?" Steve asked quietly, a pained and scared tone to his voice.

"Yeah, babe. That's fine. Are you alright?" Tony asked.

"I just- I can't Tony. Not until you know. And I-I'm not ready to tell you yet. I'm sorry."

Steve turned and stared at Tony's feet, but never his eyes. He walked out, leaving Tony worried and wondering 'What can't Steve tell me?'. It became obvious to Tony that Steve had some very deep scars. Now he just had to figure out how to get Steve to tell him about them.


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Relations

Chapter 2

Tony sat on the couch, brooding over what Steve had said yesterday. What was he not ready to tell him? Why was Steve being so secretive? He heard Steve in the kitchen, humming some random song and mixing the batter for some new concoction. Not that Tony didn't like Steve's cooking, because Steve was a great chef. Steve ran into the main room, holding a cookie in his hand.

"Tony! Tony! Can you taste this for me, please? I think I finally perfected the Double Chocolate Chunk Caramel Cookies!" Steve exclaimed, a large grin on his face.

"Sure, Stevie. Lay it on me." Tony said.

Steve held the cookie to Tony's mouth and put his hand under Tony's chin to catch any crumbs. Tony took a bite and his eyes widened. It was perfect, soft and chewy, but crispy around the edges, with a sweet cocoa flavor. God, how did he end up meeting someone as amazing as Steve? Steve looked at Tony hopefully, his blue eyes sparkling.

"These are amazing, Steve! So, just wondering, why are you doing so much baking?" Tony asked.

"Because Natasha, Clint, and Thor are coming over, and Clint and Thor eat more than the Hulk. Plus, they're staying the night, so…" Steve trailed off, staring at his feet.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Hey, before we get ready for that, maybe we should spend some alone time, maybe watch a movie or, oh, I don't know, take a bath-"

"Tony, a movie sounds swell. Let me clean up in the kitchen and put the casserole I made last night out to thaw."

"Uh, okay. What movie?"

"Whichever you want, Tony."

Tony immediately turned to the section of not so clean movies. He was looking through his little porn stash, when he heard Steve talking. Tony stood up and walked to the doorway, out of Steve's line of sight. Steve sounded frustrated and angry. Tony tried to get in on the conversation Steve was having on his StarkPhone.

"Damn it, Fury, I said no! I will not do that, not again. No, no, no. It's bad enough you blacked mailed me into it the first two times, but now you're just being an ass!" Steve exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Captain Rogers, it's not up for debate, it's an order. I can have S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on Tony, Peggy, and James faster than you can blink! I have no qualms about killing everything you love, Captain. Now, are going to do what I asked? Be the good little bitch I know you are?" Fury asked.

"Y-Yes sir. I'll be there tomorrow. Good-bye, General."

Steve hung up. There were hot tears pricking at his eyes and an overwhelming feeling nausea came over him. He slammed his hand on the countertop and started to cry. He was just so angry. He felt so betrayed, so used and unimportant. He wanted to tell Tony everything, so badly. He wanted to tell Tony why he had to wait, why he didn't like to be touched. He turned to walk out of the kitchen, but stopped when he noticed Tony there. He suddenly became embarrassed and exposed, like all his barriers had just been ripped down.

"Tony, I-" Steve started.

"Steve, are you okay? What did Fury tell you? I swear, I will do anything-" Tony said, his temper going short.

"Tony, it's nothing. I don't want you involved. You'll get hurt."

"Really, Steve? _**Really?**_ You're worried about me getting hurt? So what, you think keeping secrets from me and not putting down your guard around me doesn't hurt me? Because it does, Steve. It fucking hurts a lot that you don't trust me!"

"Tony, it's not like that. Please, understand what I'm telling you. So many things have gone wrong in my life, I-I don't think this is the right time to tell you."

"Steve, for the love of good, everyone has problems! I have a piece of metal near my heart so I use technology to keep myself alive! As if your problems are really that major!"

"Tony, please, I never said they were more important-"

"Steve, just shut up, okay? If you don't trust me, I don't want you to talk to me."

Steve's face crumbled and he ran upstairs. Tony heard a door slam and he felt himself calm down. Then he thought about everything he had said to Steve and turned his anger towards himself. Steve really didn't need him yelling and get angry. Tony was just mad about the situation, he wasn't mad at Steve.

"You know, Tony, I figured not hurting Steve had a different definition." Pepper said, a disappointed scowl on her face.

"Shit, Pep, how long have you been there?" Tony asked.

"Long enough to hear you chew Steve out. He trusts you more than you know, Tony. And pulling the arc reactor card? That's a low blow, Tony, and you damn well know it."

"Pepper, I just want to know why he won't talk to me about whatever's going on!"

"Did you ever consider that he wants to get more familiar with you? Maybe spend more alone time together, talk more about _**his **_interests and not technology and sex? You know, that old fashioned, mushy, cheesy romantic crap. Steve loves that kind of stuff."

Tony pondered over the suggestion for a moment. He knew Pepper was right, as usual. Tony massaged his temples and started to think about how much of an ass he was.

"T-T-Tony? A-Are you still down here?" A voice called.

"Yeah, Steve. Hold on just a sec." Tony said, motioning to Pepper to relocate to another room.

Pepper nodded and mouthed 'Be sensitive and understanding.' before she walked away. Tony met Steve at the stairs and braced himself for the yelling. Instead, Steve wrapped him in a desperate hug and cried into his shoulder.

"I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry, Tony. I-I want t-to tell you, but I-I-" Steve hiccupped.

"You want to know me better?" Tony suggested, running his fingers through Steve's hair.

"Y-Yeah. I-I-I feel like I know Tony, b-but-"

"You don't feel like I know Steve. You feel like I only know Captain America."

Steve nodded and tightened his grip on Tony. Steve was scared that Tony would be angry and say he was wrong. Tony just gently led Steve to the couch to sit down. He sat down beside the broken soldier, and gently rubbed his chest in circles, hoping to calm Steve down, even just a little. He had to be there for Steve.

"Tony, I'm sorry." Steve whispered, running his fingers lightly over the arc reactor.

"Do you want to see it?" Tony asked.

"See what?"

"The arc reactor. I can show you, if you want."

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Tony, it's not right."

"I'm not ashamed of it, Steve. Do you want to see it?"

"I-I would like to. It interests me."

Tony slowly untangled himself from Steve and pulled off his shirt. He grabbed Steve's hand and slowly put it on the arc reactor and encouraged Steve to feel it, to just explore the device. Steve moved his hand, all gentle strokes and feather light touches. He leaned down to kiss Tony, but Tony just pulled Steve into a laying position and cuddled him. Steve buried his head in Tony's side and wrapped his arms around him. He highly doubted he'd ever get up again.

"So, what did you think? You like it?" Tony asked.

"It's so…complex. And beautiful. I like it, Tony. It's so much like you. Complex and genius, life altering. Something only you could create." Steve said.

"You know, you are such a girl sometimes. And I mean that as a compliment. You're so emotional and mushy and romantic. I like it a lot, Steve."

"I'm glad."

"Steve, I wanted to know if maybe tomorrow night, you'd like to go on a date. Maybe a late night picnic?"

"Really, Tony? We haven't been on a date yet. That would be swell!"

Tony smiled and kissed Steve's forehead. Steve looked at Tony through his big baby blues. Tony couldn't get enough of Steve's eyes. They were so pretty, intoxicating, even. Tony blinked his eyes against Steve's cheek, giving what Steve called butterfly kisses. Steve giggled and kissed Tony.

"So, Steve, how long do we have till Clint, Thor, and Natasha get here?" Tony asked.

"About forty-five minutes." Steve said, his eyes widening.

Tony and Steve scrambled up to get ready. Tony smiled as Steve ran into the kitchen. He loved his Steve.


	4. Chapter 4

Secret Relations

Chapter 3

**One Week Later…**

The Avengers were assembled on the helicarrier. Steve listened carefully as Fury went over the mission details. The rest of the team as jacking off, talking and laughing.

"Avengers! This is an important mission! Listen up!" Steve commanded.

"Whatever Captain Goody-Goody!" Clint said.

Steve growled and continued listening to Fury with intense concentration. Dr. Doom was attacking New York and he was obviously out for revenge. He had already caused a lot of damage and S.H.I.E.L.D. decided it was time for the Avengers to intervene. Fury said they had five minutes until departure. Steve was already ready to go, practically bouncing on his toes to catch this week's villain.

"Calm down, Cap. It's a fight, not a board game.

"Battle is a game of strategy, combat reflexes and skill, and honor. I enjoy it." Steve said.

"Whatever, Captain. Just don't let the enemy make you their bitch, like you do everyone else."

"Hawkeye, this is not the time and that information is confidential and none of your business."

Clint just chuckled lowly and pulled Natasha in for a good-luck kiss. Tony scowled. He wanted to do that with Steve. But on the helicarrier, Steve kept his distance and put all his emotional barriers in place. Not only that, but if Fury found out about them, they'd be dead, literally. Tony was practically drooling all over himself from looking at Steve in his unnaturally tight uniform. It showcased every curve and muscle. Steve just looked too good in it. Pretty soon it was time for them to deploy, so each member grabbed a non-flying member and headed in the hellfire.

Tony dropped Steve off on the ground and flew to his position. Steve already had a clear shot at Doom from where he was standing, so he changed. He hit Doom from behind and startled him enough to engage battle.

"Captain America! This battle has nothing to do with you. Run along." Doom said.

"It has something to do with me if you're disrupting the peace in my country." Steve said.

"My battle is not with you, Captain. It is with your armored friend. But the quickest way to get to him is through you, his partner."

Doom sent his energy blasts towards Steve, only to have them blocked by his shield. This gave Doom enough time to attack the young captain from behind. He picked Steve up and threw him, making Steve hit a solid brick building face first. Steve recovered in record time to make another well placed attack by hitting Doom with a shield slice. He caught his shield as it came back, but wasn't quick enough to block the energy blast Doom hit him in the stomach with. He flew backwards, right into another building. Doom came over and dug his booted heel into Steve's leg. Steve grunted as he heard a snap.

"You really thought you alone could stop someone as powerful as me? You, a pathetic human. No suit of armor or even a real weapon. Just your puny shield. I know your every weakness Steve Rogers. You should feel lucky that I didn't exploit every one of them." Doom cackled, still taking time to beat Steve up a little more.

"Doom, you didn't count on one thing. This." Steve said.

Steve threw his shield so it hit Doom in the face before getting up. He groaned in pain as his leg throbbed. He knew it was broken. He hobbled towards Doom. Doom laughed and grabbed Steve's shield, which was still attached to his arm. He swung Steve around a few times and threw him, which resulted in another face-plant into the side of a brick building. Steve's body had taken too much damage now. He was usually so focused, he didn't know what had gone wrong. His vision started to get fuzzy. He passed out soon after.

Tony had been trying to reach Steve through the earpiece for ten minutes now. They had located Doom and were closing in on him. They need Steve now.

"JARVIS, please try to get through to Steve's line." Tony said.

"Sir, it has been disconnected." JARVIS said.

"Shit, JARVIS, connect to the other Avengers. We need to find Steve and defeat Doom."

"Yes sir."

Tony gave orders in a harsh tone to the team. They were to take down Doom and keep an eye out for Steve. Tony was extremely worried. Steve always answered. Tony's mind was already counting the worst case scenario. Steve locked into battle with Doom and lost. He was now scanning the rubble for signs of life. He found a signature, and Tony hoped to God it was Steve. He touched down and started to panic until he saw just a glimpse of red, white, and blue. He ran to Steve and cradled his head gently. Tony heard a chuckle from behind him and tensed.

"Ah, Iron Man. You are easy to predict. I knew you'd come for your lover." A voice chastised.

Tony gently set Steve's head down and turned around. He saw Doom's face, and all he could think about was revenge. Steve was always cautious and focused, but Doom did something to mess with his thought process and exploit his weaknesses. Tony knew it.

"You are going down, Doom. Maybe I'll see your punk ass in Hell." Tony said, flying towards Doom and grabbing his arm. He swung him around and threw him, right into the Hulk, who pulled a Loki (beating him senseless by continuously smashing him into the pavement) before leaving Clint to cuff him.

"Wow, Doom. You really pissed off Stark. Congratulations on making him that mad." Clint said, hoisting Doom up to take him to the helicarrier to be imprisoned.

Tony immediately went back to Steve. Steve was just starting to come around, and people were starting to crawl out from their hiding places. Tony didn't care at this point. He kissed Steve with enough passion to start a fire, and felt amazing when Steve slowly kissed back, lifting a hand to touch Tony's armored chest.

"Howdy, soldier. You did a damn fine job." Tony said quietly.

"Not as fine as you, cadet." Steve whispered, pulling Tony down for another kiss.

That's when Tony heard the cameras clicking and all the questions being asked. That pissed Tony off to no end. The Hulk stomped over and look at Tony and then at Steve.  
"Tin Man hurt Spangles? No one hurt Spangles! Hulk smash!" Hulk roared.

"Whoa, Hulk, I'm fine. See, knock, knock; good, good. Just a little banged up from the fight." Steve said.

"Spangles okay? Hulk help Spangles!"

"Yeah, Hulk. That'd be great."

Hulk picked Steve up gently, a way the Avengers had never seen Hulk do before. He carried Steve away while Tony dealt with the reporters. All of them were full of questions about the kiss, their relationship, the works. Tony opened his faceplate and started to speak.

"If you want to know so goddamn badly, here it is: Me and Steven Grant Rogers are in a relationship. If you want more, there will be a press conference tomorrow at ten A.M. Be there. But for god's sake, the man is injured! Show some respect!" Tony yelled, walking off before blasting into the air to get to the helicarrier.

He stepped on board the giant flying headquarters to find Steve not in the medical wing. He walked into Fury's office without knocking and gasped. Steve was on his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks as his gave Fury head.

"Yeah, that's the good little bitch I like to see. Bet I taste better than Stark, huh? See, aren't you a good little whore? No self-worth, you just do anything you're ordered to if it means protecting that ass Tony Stark, who is too good for you, by the way. You know you're nothing Rogers, not a single thing but a scared little boy with a bad past." Fury said.

"P-P-Please, General Fury, I don't want this. I-I love Tony too much to-" Steve sobbed.

"Wow, are you the bottom in your relationship? Stark doesn't care about you, Rogers!"

"Like Hell, Fury! You back the fuck off him! How dare you?" Tony yelled, charging at Fury and pushing him off Steve, who whimpered pitifully and scooted backwards.

"Stark, you have no idea what you'll have to deal with dating that thing you call your lover. Better he be in the hands of someone who'll teach him a lesson." Fury said.

"The only lesson he needs is how to gain self-worth after your asshole boss destroys it." Tony growled.

"Wow, Stark. Rogers hasn't told you shit about his past, has he?"

"No. And he doesn't have to until he wants to. Steve, let's get you to a hospital, okay?"

Tony picked Steve up and tenderly kissed his forehead. Steve just kept whispering, 'I'm so sorry, Tony. So sorry. I hope you'll hate me forever. I deserve it.'. Tony gave Fury the finger before flying to a hospital close to the Stark Tower in New York. Steve was fast asleep against his chest when the doctors ushered them into a room, Tony laid Steve on the bed and allowed the doctors to take him into an exam room. He took off his now easy to pack armor and sat in Steve's room, waiting. He had to tell Steve that he wasn't mad. He took back everything he said about Fury being an ass.

Fury was a damn sadistic rapist and Tony wanted to kill him. But Steve was his number one priority at the moment. So, for now, he would just sit, wait, and pray.


	5. Chapter 5

Secret Relations

Chapter 4

Steve started to come around at about four the next morning. Tony was there, stroking his hair and humming what sounded like _Dream A Little Dream of Me by The Mamas and The Papas. _Steve smiled and looked up at Tony.

"Hey there, sleepyhead. How you feeling?" Tony asked.

"Like I got hit by a train. Nothing too bad." Steve said quietly.

"So, Steve, how much do you remember from yesterday?"

"That we were fighting Doom and I charged him. Then he beat the snot out of me. I passed out for a little bit and then you came and kissed me. The Hulk took me to the helicarrier and handed me to Fury, because he said he'd take me to the infirmary. But we went to his office and he forced me on my knees and I-I had to- _**do **_things to him. And you came in and got angry at Fury and brought me here."

"Okay, so you remember quite a bit."

"Are you mad? At me? I'm sorry, Tony, I really am."

"I'm not mad at you, Steve. Can I ask you why you were doing that?"

"He- He threatened me. He told me he'd kill you and Peggy and James in a heartbeat if I didn't do it. He told me if I didn't do it, he'd freeze me again and-"

"He threatened you? Steve, you understand that's not right, don't you?"

"I-I couldn't let him hurt you, Tony. I'm sorry. So sorry, Tony. I wanted to tell you, but-"

"I understand, Steve. I'm not angry at you at all. But I have a feeling that's not the only thing going on. You've been really jumpy and secretive since we've gotten together. You don't really like me touching you in certain places. If you want to talk, you know I'm listening."

"I want to tell you, Tony. I'm just not ready yet. I'm sorry.

"Don't be. I'm going to call a nurse, okay? That way, she can check you over and I can go to the cafeteria and sneak you some blue Jell-O. Sound good?"

Steve nodded. Tony smiled and pressed the call button. A nurse came in and smiled warmly at Steve. She checked his machines while Tony winked at Steve and walked out.

"Hey there. I'm Denise, and I'll be your on-call nurse. You took a pretty nasty beating, huh?" Denise asked, checking Steve's blood pressure.

"Uhm, yes ma'am." Steve said.

"So, Steve, your friend, Tony, asked me to talk to you. Just to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, ma'am."

"No pain? Has your jaw been sore lately?"

"A little, it's not too bad. Are you trying to hint at something?"

"When we took you in to put your leg in the cast, the doctor touched you and you had a panic attack. I wanted to know something. Do you ever feel insecure around Tony? Maybe he's pushed you to do things you don't want to do?"

"What? No! Tony would never do that! Tony is my boyfriend and he wouldn't do that!"

"I'm sorry-"

Steve had never been so angry. He couldn't believe she would even suggest something like that. He turned away from the nurse. Tony walked back in with a cup of Berry Blue Jell-O, Steve's favorite, and almost dropped it. Steve looked like Hell.

"Uh, Denise, right? What the hell did you do to my boyfriend?" Tony asked.

"I just talked to him, like you asked." Denise said.

"You asked if Tony forced me to make love to him!" Steve said angrily.

"Look, just get out. Steve is going through something and he doesn't need you making it worse. I'll ask Dr. Bennett for a new nurse." Tony said.

Denise huffed and walked out. Tony sat on the edge of Steve's bed and kissed his forehead. Steve smiled and pulled Tony down towards his lips. Tony complied and bit Steve's lip lightly before tickling Steve side through the hospital gown. Steve whimpered.

"God, you're so beautiful. Huh, I treat you like a girl, don't I?" Tony asked.

"I-I-I like it. Is that weird?" Steve asked.

"It's not weird. You're just being you."

"You really know how to make me feel better, Tony."

"Steve, they said you can go home tomorrow. The cast will be off in four weeks because of your healing factor. Are you excited?"

"Yeah! It'll be just in time for Halloween! I saw this idea on Pintrest, and it would make the perfect hand-outs. Can I see your laptop?"

"How the hell do you know I have a laptop with me?"

"Because I know you. May I see it please, Tony?"

Tony brought over his laptop and set it up for Steve. Steve went on and logged in. Tony glimpsed at his user name. Steve Stark. Tony smirked, but he put an arm around Steve's shoulder and stared at the screen while Steve found the pin he was looking for. He giggled and looked up at Tony before pointing at a picture of cellophane bags full of marshmallows.

"See, Tony? Aren't they cute? You tie the bags with ribbon and put a tag that says 'Ghost Poop'. It's funny and gross and kids will love it." Steve said excitedly.

"Okay, Steve. We can do that. So, I heard you talking to Darcy and Jane about wanting a garden."

"Oh. It's just a stupid idea. I've always had a green thumb. But, I know you're not into that kind of stuff."

"It's not stupid if it matters to you. We have the space, Steve. And with how much you like to cook, it'd be practical."

"Wow, really? Since when are you practical?"

"Did you just make a joke? How shit, this is a historical moment!"

"Hahaha. But really, you'd let me have a garden? You don't want one. I don't really _**need **_one, nor do I deserve one-"

"Shh, you know I don't like you putting yourself down. Now I'm sure you saw some ideas you like on this site, so why don't we take a look at them?"

Steve smiled and started scrolling through all his pins, animatedly telling Tony his plans for the garden.

A few hours later, Clint, Natasha, Jane, Darcy, Bruce, Pepper, and Thor were all crammed in Steve's room. Pepper, Darcy, Jane, and even Natasha were fawning over the plans Steve had made for the garden. Steve had been cooped up in the room and the doctor wouldn't let him get up and walked around. So, Tony invited a bunch of people to come keep him occupied. He heard all the girls and Steve giggling and acting girly, which made Tony smile. Steve was so much nicer when he wasn't in soldier mode. Natasha came over and whispered in Tony's ear.

"Hey, Tony. You and the guys get lost for a while. We're gonna have a little bit of girl time. Well, girl and one guy that is counted as one of the girls, time. So go somewhere that's not here." Natasha whispered.

"Oh, okay. You make sure Steve has fun. He needs some. And, I need you to ask him a very important question. How would he want someone to propose to him?"

"Sure. Don't worry. Now get the hell out."

Tony quickly herded the guys out and told them they were going to eat shawarma. The guys all seemed to get the hint and ran out, closing the door behind them. The girls swarmed around Steve again.

"Oh my God, Steve! When you get out of here, we have to have a sleepover! I have never noticed how cool you are!" Darcy gushed.

"Darcy, shut up. So, Steve, if Tony were to propose to you, how would you like him to do it?" Natasha asked.

"Well, I mean I don't think he wants to propose to me-" Steve said quietly.

"Oh, please! Tony is totally head over heels for you! Just tell us!" Pepper said.

"Well, I guess…Maybe I'd like it if Tony took me out for a nice dinner and then maybe, we could take a walk in the Madison Square Garden and right by gazebo, he'd get down on one knee and ask for my hand."

"Wow. You're an old fashioned romantic. Who wants to take magazine quizzes?" Darcy asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Natasha said.

"I'm down." Jane said.

"Let's take this bitch!" Pepper said.

"Uh, okay?" Steve asked.

And the rest of the night was spent taking quizzes and talking about their love lives.

**A/N: So, now Steve is one of the girls. I was planning on making this about Tony and Steve, with lots of crying and confession. It's coming, don't worry. I've already given a little insight on future chapters! Thanks for reading, people!**


	6. Chapter 6

Secret Relations

Chapter 5

**4 Weeks Later….**

Tony was excited. Steve had just gotten his cast off and was moving around easily. They'd started on the garden and were almost finished, thanks to all the help from the Avengers, Pepper, Jane, and Darcy. In fact, Steve was working in the garden now, planting some rose bushes and filling the humming bird feeders and the butterfly feeders. Tony was glad Steve had something positive to occupy his time now. Tony walked outside to keep Steve company and kneeled down beside him.

"Hey, sweetheart. You enjoying your garden?" Tony asked, wrapping an arm around Steve's shoulder.

"Our garden, Tony. Tony, I've been feeling weird today." Steve said carefully.

"Weird how? I have some aspirin-"

"No, Tony, I-I"

"You what? Are you-"

"Tony, I've been thinking about you _**all **_day. And I was wondering if maybe we could, you know, experiment?"

"Oh, holy shit. Come on, Steve let's get inside. Then we can experiment."

Tony swooped Steve into his arms in a bridal style carry. He carried him inside and upstairs. Tony set Steve down in the bedroom and kissed him. He pushed him flat on the mattress and kissed him more passionately, enjoying Steve's whimpers and moans. Steve had his hands on Tony's chest and gently pushed Tony.

"Tony, I was on this website and-and I found something I want to try." Steve panted.

"What is it, Steve? God, thinking of you reading sex sites makes me so hard." Tony said huskily, shoving his tongue down Steve's throat.

"I-I think it's called cross-dressing? It sounds interesting."

"Oh thank God! I have a whole closet full of sexy little outfits in your size. Why don't you pick one and put it on for me?"

Tony got off of Steve and helped him up. He pointed Steve in the direction of the closet. Steve walked in and looked around. There had to be one that covered most of his chest. He found a sapphire blue nightgown with a matching thong and bra, and sprinted to the bathroom. Tony was already dying of curiosity and Steve had just gone to change. He heard the lock click and stood up. Steve looked at the ground as he walked out. Tony was awed. Steve looked amazing, the skirt of the nightgown barely reached the tips of his thighs and the spaghetti straps of the gown kept slipping off Steve's pale shoulder. Tony noticed a lot of scars on Steve's legs, but he decided against mentioning them. He put his hands on Steve's slightly curvy hips and pulled down the straps to the nightgown. Steve lightly smacked his hand and put his straps in place.

"You're looking so sexy in this little number, Steve. I'm going to do a little something for you now. You just wait on the bed while I get ready. JARVIS, please turn off all surveillance cameras in this room." Tony said.

"Yes sir." JARVIS said.

Tony went to the closet and closed the door. Steve rubbed his arms to warm up. He felt cold. He really just wanted Tony to wrap his arms around him and keep him warm. He heard the opening bars to _Ice, Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice_ and perked up. Tony burst out of the closet and came over to Steve. Steve gave a small smile at Tony's get up. A sparkly vest and tie and tight slacks. Tony smirked and started singing along with the song. He took off his tie and put it around Steve's neck. Steve watched curiously as Tony danced. Tony started to unbutton his vest and Steve's eyes widened. Tony threw the vest aside and started pulling down his slacks. He threw them aside and tackled Steve. Steve giggled.

"What was that, Tony?" Steve asked, his blue eyes wide with curiosity and innocent.

"It's called a strip tease. But I didn't take off my underwear." Tony said, smiling.

"Am I supposed to do that for you?"

"You don't have to. I could just undress you here-"

"Uh, um, Tony-Could we do this with the, uh, gown on?"

"Well, sure. Can you tell me why?"

"I-I-I'm ashamed. Of m-my body."

"What? Steve, I'm sure you're very beautiful-"

"How can you be sure of something you haven't seen? I'm hideous without my clothes on, Tony."

"It's alright, Steve. We can do this later. We have a press conference in an hour."

"O-Okay. I'm sorry, Tony. I really do want to do this, I just-"

Tony cut Steve off with a kiss and helped him off the bed. Steve giggled as Tony tickled his sides and sprinted into the bathroom. Tony started to change and became worried about the press conference. He hoped it wouldn't rattle Steve too much. Steve was out a short time later, dressed in a suit. Tony hooked his arm with Steve's as they walked down to the garage. Tony opened the passenger door of one of the cars for Steve. Steve blushed as Tony got in the driver's seat.

"Alright, let's go kill this bitch so we can go home and hand out our Halloween stuff!" Tony yelled, pulling out of the garage.

After ten minutes, they arrived at the conference and Tony walked Steve to the podium. Tony tapped the microphone and cleared his throat.

"So, what do you vultures want to know?" Tony asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Secret Relations

Chapter 6

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark! What is it like being in a relationship with a national icon?" A reporter asked.

"Do you people ever consider that the man doesn't always like being referred to as a national icon? He's a regular guy, just like you and me. But, since you asked, Steve makes a nice boyfriend and I enjoy being in a relationship with him very much." Tony said.

"Captain Rogers, with Stark's dating history, are you worried that he will betray you? I mean, we all kinda know that you're not exactly the sharpest knife in the block, so he could do it easily-" Another reporter asked.

"Did you just call Steve stupid? I think you want to meet God early." Tony growled.

"I'm not worried, because I know Tony. Tony's an honest man. He has never hidden anything from me, and I doubt he plans to. And please don't insult me." Steve said.

"So, I've heard some rumors that you two are planning on having a baby. I happen to know that Steve is able to bear children, so I'd like to know, are these rumors true?" A reporter from The Daily Bugle, asked.

"How the hell do you know that? We haven't realty discussed having kids, so no, the rumors are not true." Tony said.

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Stark? I just had a question. Are you always so protective of Captain Rogers?" A young report, Peter Parker, asked.

"Well, yeah. I guess I feel like I need to protect him." Tony said.

"This one's for Captain Rogers. Captain, this is kinda of personal, but, who's top in your relationship?"

"W-W-Well, uh, what's your name, sir?" Steve asked.

"Peter. Peter Parker." Peter said.

"Tony's the top."

"Thank you sir!"

"Welcome?"

Tony watched Steve carefully as he was asked questions. Steve started to get some more personal and odd questions, and Tony noticed how uncomfortable he was becoming. Tony moved in front of Steve and turned to face him. Steve looked at his with his big, blue eyes, which were sad looking.

"Don't worry, Steve. We're leaving, okay?" Tony whispered.

"O-Okay, Tony. Thank you." Steve said.

"Alright, people! Press conference is over!"

Tony grabbed Steve's hand and led him back to the car. He got Steve situated in the passenger seat. They started to drive home and Steve stared out the window. Tony patted Steve's knee tenderly and kissed his cheek. Steve just looked out the window some more.

"Steve? You okay?" Tony asked.

"Tony, why do people like to make fun of me?" Steve asked quietly.

"Steve, you have to ignore the sixteen people who teased you today. You are not a whore, nor a skank, nor a dumb blonde, you're not stupid or disgusting or naïve."

Steve sighed and looked out the window again. Tony felt pretty bad for not pulling Steve out sooner. They arrived at the tower and Tony came around to open Steve's door, but Steve was already out, looking at his feet. Tony used a finger to tilt Steve's chin up to look him in the eye. Steve's lip wobbled.

"Don't cry, Steve. Please?" Tony asked.

"You're always honest with me, Tony. I haven't been honest with you. I feel like a monster." Steve hiccupped.

"Steve, it's no big deal. You said you would tell me when you were ready."

"Tony, after we hand out candy tonight, can we talk? I think I have a lot to tell you."

"Sure. You know what, Steve? I'll leave the treat bowl out and we can stay in here and talk. You're more important."

"But, the kids-"

"They'll still get their treats, Steve. This is time to worry about you."

"We always worry about me!"

Tony shook his head and laughed well naturedly. Steve stared at him with a pout on his face. Tony kissed him, slipping him a little bit of tongue and biting his lower lip. Steve moaned and kissed back, thinking of what he could do to Tony to give him that much pleasure while they were just standing there. Steve touched Tony's crotch cautiously, waiting for a reaction. Tony reached a hand down and grabbed Steve's wrist and guided it. Soon, Steve was rubbing Tony's hard length through his slacks while Tony shoved his hand in the back of Steve's pants and rubbed his hole. Steve was whimpering and making some very indecent noises. He pushed Tony away suddenly and Tony immediately backed off.

"Tony, I thought we were supposed to talk." Steve said.

"We're going to. I made it about me so now you can't feel bad about this being about you." Tony said.

"Oh. I understand now. Can we go inside and sit on the couch?"

"Sure. Come on."

Tony led Steve into the main area and sat him on the couch. He sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around him.

"Ready to start?" Tony asked.

"I don't know where to start, Tony." Steve said.

"Just start from the beginning. Back when you were a kid."

"W-well, my Dad and my Mom weren't exactly happily married. They'd fight all the time and most of the time it was about me. How I was useless and wouldn't amount to anything, or how my doctor bills cost more than the rent. My Dad wasn't fond of me, and he spent a lot of time using me as his personal punching bag. I had a lot of broken bones as a kid and he liked to use knives on me. He also liked to-to abuse me in other ways. He'd touch me and make me suck him. When I was ten, he died and when I was seventeen, my mom passed. Luckily, I had Bucky, and he would try to make me feel better. That's about the time everything with the serum happened. But, while I was still selling war bonds- never mind-"

"Oh fuck no. You tell me everything."

"Your Dad, he-he made me have sex with him. He told me if I didn't, he would make me weak and helpless again. He knew I wanted to help people, so he said to just think of it as helping him. I'm sorry, Tony-"

"I already knew that my dad was an ass. Go on."

"Well, I fought, got frozen. When I was unfrozen by S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury told me if I wanted to stay unfrozen, I would do anything he asked. He would hit me, kick me, make me do things to him. And that's it, except for this."

Steve took off his jacket and shirt, exposing his overly scarred chest and abdomen. Tony must have looked disgusted, because Steve tried to cover himself again.

"That's awful, Steve. Is that from your Dad?" Tony asked.

"Yes. And Fury. And my Mom. And old school yard bullies." Steve said quietly.

"Steve, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. But now that you've seen me….I'd kind of like to-"

"Get your perky, tight little ass up those stairs and into the bedroom. Before I cream myself like a horny teenager."

Steve giggled and ran up the stair with Tony following close behind. He pushed Steve onto the bed and kissed him.

"So, you ready to be my bitch?" Tony asked huskily.

"Uh-huh. Claim me, Tony." Steve panted.

**A/N: Sex will be in the next chapter! You have been warned! Thank you, to all the wonderful people who have favorite, followed, and commented on this story! I wouldn't have continued writing this without your support! And, if you could comment and tell me what you think of the pairing James Rhodes/Steve Rogers or War Machine/ Captain America, that'd be awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8

Secret Relations

Chapter 7

"God, I am going to fuck you so hard. You're gonna scream my name until I'm finished. That's how good I'm gonna make it." Tony said huskily, unbuttoning Steve's slacks.

"Tony, I like it when you talk dirty." Steve panted.

"You do, huh? Do you like this?"

Tony licked Steve's already erect nipples and took one into his mouth, sucking on it and licking. Steve's back arched as Tony played with his extremely sensitive nipples.

"Oh. I-I like this a lot, Tony." Steve whimpered.

"Thought so." Tony teased gently.

"Tony, can I, uh, suck you?"

"Oh, fuck, yes. Don't even ask next time."

Steve got up as Tony rolled off of him. He sat on his knees at Tony feet and started to take off Tony's pants. Tony was becoming annoyed with Steve's gentle and slow attitude about this. Steve just pulled Tony's pants and underwear the rest of the way down and disappeared between Tony's legs. Tony could feel Steve gently kissing the insides of his thighs before taking Tony's length into his mouth. Now Tony was totally on board. He was groaning as Steve took his damn sweet time. Steve came up to meet Tony's eyes. Tony gave him a look.

"I'm done, Tony." Steve whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

"Oh. Oh! Sorry, Steve. Are you ready for me to be inside you?" Tony asked gently, trying not to upset Steve any further.

Steve nodded and crawled back up to where Tony was. Tony flipped Steve onto his stomach and gently rubbed his back.

"Steve, we don't have to do this." Tony said.

"I want to. Just- Please?" Steve asked.

Tony smiled and lubed up two fingers. He slowly inserted one finger in and tried to ignore Steve's wince of pain. Tony moved his finger and immediately got a scream of 'Tony!' from Steve. Tony inserted the second and third digits quickly and now, Steve was whimpering, moaning, and begging. Tony drank it in.

"Tony! I-I want you…your dick inside me. Please?" Steve begged as he panted heavily.

"Alright. It should go in easy because you produce that lubricating substance, but you tell me if it hurts, okay?" Tony said.

"Yes sir."

Tony removed his fingers and got himself positioned to be inside Steve. He slipped into Steve easily. He moved in and out slow and steady, starting Steve off easy.

"Tony go harder…faster." Steve panted.

Tony complied with the request and quickened his pace until Steve was screaming his name over and over. Tony was groaning at the wet, tight heat of Steve's hole. Steve had tears streaming down his face as he screamed. Tony pulled out and Steve collapsed onto the bed, sobbing. Tony laid beside him and let Steve cuddle into his chest. The arc reactor gave off a light glow, enough to ease Steve's fear of the dark. Tony felt the wetness of Steve's tears on his chest.

"Steve? Are you okay, baby?" Tony asked.

"T-Tony, I-I feel bad. I enjoyed being with you. I enjoyed this. But everything just keeps coming back and-and-"

"Hey, it's okay. I enjoyed this. Now, we can just cuddle, alright?"

"That's sounds good, Tony."

"Steve, I love you."

"I-I love you too, Tony."

With that, the two fell asleep, Steve wrapped firmly in Tony's arms.

**Four Weeks Later….**

The Avengers had all taken to being at the tower all the time. Tony was just going to ask them all to move in, since they spent so much time there anyway. Anyway, Tony was still in bed this morning, refusing to get up at the 'ungodly' hour of eight o'clock. Steve was in the kitchen, making scones and bacon and eggs for breakfast. He'd put on a pot of hazelnut coffee (none of them would admit it, but they loved Steve's flavored coffee.) and made a cup of decaf tea for himself. Steve was listening to Clint, Bruce, and Thor talk as he cooked. Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit him and he ran to the trashcan to toss his cookies. Clint got up and ran to him, rubbing his back in slow, soothing circles. Steve eventually stopped puking after about five minutes and rinsed out his mouth and washed his hands before returning to the stove to finish breakfast.

"Hey, Steve, you okay? This has been happening for three days now." Clint asked.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." Steve said.

"Maybe you should tell Tony."

"No! He's got enough on his plate already. He doesn't need anything else."

"Steve, don't start this shit again. You are important to Tony and he would like to know."

"But, Clint, he's had so much going on lately. I don't want to make more problems for him."

"You aren't a problem, Steve. But, if you don't want to tell Tony, maybe you should go to the doctor."

"I would, but if I go, I know they're going to tell me something I don't want to hear. Well, actually, I'd love to hear it, but Tony might not."

"Steve, are you telling me that you think you're-" Clint lowered his voice, "Pregnant?"

"I-I think so. Tony told me he didn't use protection, and I should have been angry but-"

"This is great, Steve! Lucky for you, I thought that you might be, too, so I got you an appointment at Dr. Kadasci's office."

"Thanks, Clint. When's the appointment?"

"Today at noon. I can take you, if you want."

"That'd be great. I want to be sure before I tell Tony. I took a home test, but sometimes they're wrong."

Clint nodded and smiled at Steve. Steve went back to cooking again and started spooning things into serving bowls. He carried them to the table and set them down. Tony walked in, followed by Natasha. They both sat down and Steve brought them both coffee, the way he knew they liked it. They gulped it down and handed their cups back to Steve, who washed and dried them before putting them away. Clint looked kind of annoyed.

"What's wrong, Clint? Have trouble laying your eggs this morning?" Tony teased.

"Aren't you going to tell Steve thank you?" Clint asked.

Tony stared long and hard at Clint. Clint stared back until Tony told Steve thank you. Clint watched Tony carefully, because he didn't want Steve getting hurt. And right now, Clint knew Steve was feeling underappreciated by Tony. Everyone ate and talked, minus Steve, who walked out to the garden to water the plants and watch the sun come up. He came back in after about thirty minutes to clean up, but to his surprise, all the dishes had been washed and put away and the table had been wiped up. He saw the sticky note. He felt warm inside, thinking it was from Tony.

_Thanks for breakfast, Steve. I hope this helps you out-Love, Clint, Bruce, and Thor._


End file.
